The Rescue
by Super Shadowhenshin
Summary: Ethan escaped the wrath of Drakkon and traveled to the mysterious world. From there, things only get more complicated when he gets wrapped up in the exploits of Kira and her new companions. Is Ethan willing to do what it takes to become the hero of two worlds?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a continuation of an ongoing series. It's best that you read Personality Shift, The Devil's Playground, and Old Friends, New Threats before reading this story.**

Ethan looked up at the red-tinted sky. It seemed peaceful, and despite his knowledge of this world he couldn't help but feel masqueraded into a sense of tranquility.

"Looks like we're right outside of Angel Grove," Billy muttered. "Though I haven't been here in a decade."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Ethan asked.

The Phantom Ranger consulted a holographic projection from his Morpher. "It's good for you."

"What makes you say that?"

"On one end we're a stone throw away from a teleporter that can take us to the moon. On the other end, we're just that much closer to our own deaths."

"I'm sensing you don't trust me very much."

"It's nothing against you. It's just statistics."

"What are the chances of us breaking in and not getting killed?" Ethan asked.

"About a trillion to one," Billy muttered. "Anyway, what makes you so sure he's going to be there?"

"If the big baddy catches the hero where else would he take him."

"This isn't one of your video games," Billy said.

"Life imitates art," Ethan said as they both walked on.

Billy looked like he had something to say, but before he could get the chance the world was enveloped by a rushing roar.

The two Rangers ducked into an alley as the helicopter flew overhead.

" **Do not be alarmed** ," a robotic voice spoke through some hidden speakers. " **We are simply doing a routine scouting exercise.** "

There was a deafening silence before, " **Report any suspicious activity to the local Sentries.** "

"Woah," Ethan said, "This is would make George Orwell himself blush."

Billy just laughed.

Ethan looked around again, it was unfathomable how different this world was.

"So why is the sky red?" Ethan asked as Billy seemed to be searching the area for any stray scouts.

"It could be from any number of reasons," the genus said, "But if I were to guess I'd say that it's because the universal decay is actually happening much faster in this dimension."

Ethan nodded, while he wasn't remotely close to how smart Billy was he'd seen enough movies to get the gist of what he was saying.

Suddenly Ethan's Morpher beeped, it was a sharp ring that only served one purpose.

Someone was trying to call him.

" **This is Kira Ford** ," the voice from his Morpher said.

Ethan began to beam, "I knew she'd be okay!"

" **I-I'm looking for help. Please. I'm in the subway station, there are thugs everywhere.**

 **Please help me…** "

Ethan felt his stomach freeze. Imagines of Kira desperately fighting wave after wave of savage thugs made Ethan nauseous.

Somebody had to go save her.

Right before he could break into a run Billy grabbed hold of the Ranger's arm.

"What are you doing?" He barked. "You heard her."

Billy tugged Ethan further into the alley. "You're absolutely right. But we're not the only ones that did."

Billy grew silent enough to let the roaring engines fill his ears.

"If those Sentries find us we're done for," Billy said. "We'll have to lay low for weeks, even months."

Ethan fought the urge to rush in, to morph and charge through everyone that got between him and Kira.

He fought himself and swallowed his pride.

"What are we gonna do then?" Ethan asked.

The Blue Ranger felt a chill down his spine. It was very clear from Billy's annoyed expression that he really didn't have much concern for what happened to Kira.

"Let me see your Morpher," Billy demanded.

"Yeah, sure," Ethan said reluctantly. As he stripped off his Dino Morpher he felt an overwhelming anxiety come over himself. Normally he would only shed his device when showering, and even that was hard.

This was unbearable.

Thankfully Billy worked at an unprecedented speed. His quickly cracked open Ethan's Morpher and connected it to his own Morpher via some stray cables.

"What are you doing?" Ethan asked awkwardly.

"I'm lending you some of my power," Billy replied.

Once complete Billy unhooked the cords and snapped Ethan's Morpher shut.

"Come on," he said and silently morphed into the Phantom Ranger.

Ethan just gawked a few moments.

"Come on," the Ranger urged. "Just morph."

Ethan nodded and let his blue armor envelop him. "Now what?"

Billy sighed and clicked the red button under Ethan's faceplate. In a few moments, Ethan realized he was completely invisible.

"It won't last forever," The Phantom Ranger said. "So we need to hurry."

"Where are we going exactly?" Ethan asked.

He didn't need to wonder very long because soon after a trail of what appeared to be heavily armored Rangers began to march through the street.

The Phantom Ranger activated his own invisibility and headed out.

Ethan followed.

* * *

The two invisible Rangers trailed closely behind the two Sentries. They stayed just far enough to avoid being heard, but still close enough to see where they were heading.

Ethan was still fighting to swallow. The thought of Kira getting caught in the crossfire flared a sort of panic inside his chest.

How had things managed to go south so fast? It wasn't even a month ago they were batting Mesogog on the down low and just trying to get through school. It had all sort of felt like a dream. A swirl of emotions and actions.

It had been fun, now it was a nightmare.

The two Sentries dismounted from their cycles and walked towards the subway entrance. There was some dialogue via their comms, but Billy hadn't been able to tune into them. The two each drew a small pistol that resembled a Dragon Dagger and they have a mutual nod before heading down.

The Blue Dino Ranger took a step but the Phantom Ranger stopped him. "Be careful," he barked.

"Relax," he replied. "I'm more experienced than you think."

"Not in this," The Phantom Ranger said. "This isn't Mesogog, this is a real war."

The indisputable sound of gunfire erupted from the subway.

"Kira!" The Blue Ranger screamed and rushed towards the entrance.

He didn't have time to think, no time for plans.

It wasn't until the energy blast hit him that he realized he was no longer cloaked.

His body flew back as the small orb of energy exploded and shed his armor away.

Light filled his vision and Ethan prayed to every god he'd ever learned of.

"Stop!" A voice called as the light returned.

The voice, he knew that voice. "No way…"

"Is that you?" She asked as her face cleared through the blinding background. "Ethan?"

The Blue Ranger looked to his side and saw the two armored Rangers handcuffed to the metal railing. Their helmets were taken and one had a bloody nose.

"Kira?" Ethan asked. Noticing her standing among five other figures.

"It looks like your plan worked," a brunette haired girl around Dr.O's age said to Kira. "I bit too well actually."

"Wait…" Ethan asked as his head cleared. "What the heck is going on?" Ethan looked for his Phantom companion but noticed he was seemingly nowhere to be found. He was disappointed but deep down Ethan knew it would happen eventually.

You don't get a name like Phantom Ranger, without a reputation for being scarce.

"Let me explain," Kira said. "This is Kimberly Hart," she said and pointed at the brunette, "you might know her better as the first Pink Ranger."

"Oh my god!" Ethan exclaimed as took another look at her. In all honesty, he had no idea how he hadn't recognized her.

"You can fanboy later," Kira said and rolled her eyes. Though under her facade Ethan knew she was just as happy to see him as he was to her. "This is Scorpina," she said and pointed at the other adult. "Before you freak out, she's on our side now."

"Oh man, the classic villain redemption," Ethan mumbled.

The three teens stepped out together. "These are the Mighty Morphin' Thunder Rangers," Kira said. "They're sorta the last Rangers on the planet."

"I take it you know him," Scorpina said.

"Well, we're kinda on the same team," Kira said. "If you hadn't noticed by the Morpher," she held up her Pterodactyl Dino Morpher. "But how did you get here?"

"I came here to get Dr.O," Ethan said.

Then there was an electric shock that ran across the room before giving a new silence.

"Well then," Scorpina said calmly, "When morning comes we can head our separate ways."

"Wait...what?" Ethan asked. "If you guys aren't trying to save Dr.O then why are you with them, Kira? And why are you guys kidnap those grunts?" He asked and looked at the struggling Sentries.

Kira blushed, "It's complicated, but they need my help."

"Dr.O needs your help!" Ethan screamed. He used anger to fight his hysteria. Mostly to distract himself from the fact he was terrified.

"You don't understand," Kira said. "This is bigger than Dr.O"

"How can you say that?" Ethan asked. "What could be more important than saving him?"

"We're going to liberate Earth," Scorpina said in a slow voice. "We're going to kill Lord Zedd."


	2. Chapter 2

Ethan was still in shock. How could they hope to beat _Lord Zedd_ that guy was probably five times tougher than Mesogog. Hell, he could beat Dr.O in his Ranger prime.

Kimberly patted down one of the armored Rangers and retrieved his plastic key card. She examined the transparent plastic before sliding it into her pocket.

"We don't have time to talk about it," Scorpina said. "We need to rest. Tomorrow they're going to notice to these guys aren't back for the shift change. We have to be ready to invade before they can get any significant barriers."

"You guys can rest," Kira said. "I'm going to step out and talk to Ethan."

"Go on, but watch out," Kimberly said.

Kira grabbed Ethan by the wrist and stepped out.

The air was chilled and the sky was an awesome mix of empty void and red nebulas.

"You can't be serious about all of this," Ethan said.

Kira nodded. "I am."

"What about Dr.O."

"He'll still be there," Kira said. "This world needs us. People are living in fear, people we know are dying."

"These people don't matter," Ethan said. "Not to us at least. Dr.O matters! And he really needs our help."

Kira looked down at the ground.

"Dr.O was worried about this world. He let himself get captured so the Rangers of this world could escape," Kira turned back to the entrance. "I shouldn't have tried to talk you into it. You don't understand."

"I understand Kira," Ethan said, "And trust me, seeing how messed up this world is hasn't been easy for me either. I just don't think we should put saving another world over saving our own."

Kira didn't respond. Instead, she went back down to the subway and slept on her makeshift bed.

The two didn't talk until sunrise.

* * *

Ethan awoke with a stiff back and a throbbing headache. He was a little shaken to be back in reality since he had actually been dreaming about his mom.

"Hey, Kira," He called to the only person he knew in this strange universe. She seemed to have already been awake for awhile and was lacing up her shoes. She already had two guns resting on her hip.

The sight might have been badass if not for the context of the battle she was about to enter.

"You don't have to go with them," Ethan said in a somber tone.

"Yeah," Kira mumbled, "I do."

"What do you mean?" Ethan asked, "Why won't you tell me what's going on? What the hell happened to you?"

Kira turned her back to Ethan and continued to prepare for war.

Ethan threw on his shirt when he felt a hand touch his shoulder. He whipped around to see one of the teenagers that were accompanying Kira and the others.

"Hey." She said a little awkwardly. She was probably close to sixteen, long curly brown hair and a cute face.

"Hey," Ethan shot back. He really didn't know what else to say to her.

"So you're leaving?" She asked.

"Yeah. I mean somebody's gotta save Dr.O."

The girl nodded. "He seemed like a nice guy. At the very least he doesn't deserve to be Goldar's chew toy."

The imagery sent a chill through Ethan. "How did you know Dr.O?"

She simply held up her Thunder Morpher. "He gave me my powers."

Ethan looked down at his own Morpher. It felt like ages since he had accidentally gotten his own powers. In that time he had grown so much. Dr.O had taught him so much about how to be a hero, both super and otherwise.

"My world needs him," Ethan said. He looked at the abandoned subway and listened to the silence all around him. "I mean your world is messed up, I know that, but I've got to worry about my own life. My own family."

"I don't blame you. I remember my family. I'd have done anything to protect them."

From the look on her face, he didn't need to ask what happened to her family.

Hurt ran across her face like a cracked vase. He could practically see the painful memories stabbing through her mind.

"I'm not going to persuade you anyway," The girl said. "I just want you to imagine how far you'd go if it was your family at the guillotine."

Ethan nodded. A cocktail of emotions brewing in his chest.

"Come on Maria," Scorpina said. "Alpha is going to teleport us to Zedd's private island fortress. You need to be ready."

"Yeah," Maria said, she took one last look at Ethan before standing up.

"Is everyone ready?" Kimberly asked, looked hard at the small team.

"I am," Kira replied in an emotionless tone. "Is everyone else?"

The rest of the six stood up together. They crowded around one another and Kimberly grabbed her ragged communicator.

Ethan looked at the subway exit. In that split second he thought about everything that had transpired in the past few weeks.

"Wait!" He called out to the group. "I'll come with, but I have one condition."

"Make it quick," Scorpina said.

"After we defeat Lord Zedd you help me bring Dr.O home."

'It isn't that simple," Scorpina said. "After Lord Zedd, we have to worry about defending the planet from the rest of the universe."

"We'll do our best," Kimberly said. "I was angry when I realized that Dr.O was the Lord Drakkon of your world, but we owe him for letting us get this far."

Ethan nodded. "In that case, I'm ready when you guys are."

Kira grabbed hold of his hand and smiled. The light soon enveloped the seven of them.

* * *

The group of freedom fighters landed hard on the stone ground. Kimberly looked around and gave a strange smile. "It feels almost nostalgic doesn't it?"

"We can take a trip down memory lane _after_ we assassinate the intergalactic overlord," Scorpina said.

"Oh I wouldn't worry too much about that," a grumbly voice called out.

"I didn't know Lord Zedd bothered to keep you around, King Sphinx," Scorpina replied.

The monster smiled with his cat-like face. "You'd be surprised what Lord Zedd has at his disposal."

From behind King Sphinx lumbered in Robogoat and a posse of Z-Putties.

"It's time we put an end to this petty resistance," Robogoat said.

"I should have known this wouldn't be easy," Ethan muttered as he armed his Morpher.

Scorpina slashed her blade across one of Z-Putties and shattered it, causing the grunt to simply dissolve.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!" The two Rangers screamed as Robogoat rushed towards them.

The Yellow Ranger racked her Petra Grips across his thick hide, causing a splash of sparks.

The three Thunder Ranger surrounded King Sphinx. The golden warrior roared and swung his staff, but all three Rangers used their ninja reflexes to easily avoid the attack.

"Sorry dude," The Green Ranger said as he landed back on his feet. "You're gonna have to try harder than that."

"I am more than just some disposable grunt," King Sphinx proclaimed, "I have been given a special gift for my undying loyalty." A dark aura surrounded the Egyptian creature as his muscles began to bulge even further.

The creature slammed his fist into the Red Ranger and sent her flying backward.

The Blue Thunder Ranger jumped in to aid her with his flailing nunchucks but King Sphinx swatted the Ranger away with his cane.

Similarly, Robogoat was swirling with an energy of its own. It swung its fist right into the Blue Dino Ranger but he had managed to deflect the strike with his civilian power.

"What was that?" The monster asked in annoyance.

The Yellow Ranger laughed, "We're more than your average Rangers." She sucked in a large breath and exhaled a horrendous Petra Scream. Robogoat flew back and slammed into the wall. The Yellow Ranger then jumped through the air with her Petra Grips close at hand. Using them in a swift scissoring motion she cleaved the monster's head clean off.

The Red Thunder caught this from the corner of her eye and felt a rush of confidence flow through her core. When King Sphinx threw his golden staff down she caught it with one blade, then, used her other blade to slice right into the monster's chest.

Scorpina noticed this surge of power within the fledgling Ranger and tossed the Red Warrior her own curved blade. The Red Ranger caught it flawlessly and swiftly sliced right through King Sphinx's midsection.

The air was clear as both monsters lay defeated and dead.

The Red Ranger wordlessly gave Scorpina her weapon back. It seemed as if the entire universe were coming back to her at once.

"Good work kid," Scorpina said and patted the Ranger on the back.

Maria just shook Scorpina off. "We don't have time to take a pit stop. We've gotta end this. Now."

Scorpina nodded and the team moved forward.

* * *

Billy pulled the cloak back over his face as he crawled through the basement of the Moon Palace. From memories that weren't his own, he knew that this place was once used to store diplomats visiting Earth from far off worlds. Back then the dinosaurs had ruled the world and Zordon was still a youthful romantic. Now it was a prison, the ancient walls had been torn and scarred, the priceless artwork was defiled with crude mustaches and word bubbles that read, "I stink!"

A posse of Z-Putties filed into the room and Billy let out a shallow gasp before remembering that he was surrounded by an invisibility field.

He knew that he shouldn't be there, that this was all one huge mistake, but Ethan had stirred some emotion that had lain dormant in the Phantom Ranger for far too long.

 _Hope_.

 **A/N: So with today being the anniversary of Personality Shift I knew had to post _something_. There will be more updates down the pipeline, so be sure to follow and favorite. **

**And don't forget to tell me what you think!**

 **-Shadowhenshin**


	3. Chapter 3

The rebels moved through the empty hallway. Kira looked at every corner with a sinking feeling in her chest. Things shouldn't be so silent, not with a posse of Rangers coming in to assassinate Lord Zedd himself.

From the corner of her eyes, she watched as Ethan chatted with the Red Thunder Ranger. The two seemed to be getting along well enough. Kira supposed that she should be proud, it wasn't like Ethan to be hitting it off with girls.

Kira looked back at Kimberly who seemed to share a mutual uneasiness. Kira looked to Kimberly as a mentor. She had taken Kira in her most vulnerable moment and helped her recover her strength. At first, she had been weary given her last encounter with but Kimberly learned to trust Kira. Maybe it was because they were alike in so many regards. They even shared a dinosaur spirit.

"Something is wrong," Scorpina said. "Something is very wrong…"

As they entered the large storage room a laugh could be heard echoing around the stone walls.

Two figures stood among the dusty crates. They were head to toe in black battle armor with black hoods pulled over their faces.

Kimberly raised her rifle and aimed it at them. Kira felt a twisted feeling in her stomach. The two seemed human but if Lord Zedd was anything like every other bad guy she's dealt with then these guys would be his hidden ace.

"These guys don't look too tough," Fred said and snapped into a fighting stance. "Nothing we can't handle."

Kimberly paused, a bead of sweat slide down her brow and her trigger finger twitched slightly.

Kira noticed a chilling sight just in front of the two cloaked warriors. There was a faint wisp as if the air was distorted. It was ignored by the others but she had witnessed it more than enough times.

In a flash of motion, Kira grabbed the gun at Kimberly's hip and fired at the wisp.

"What the hell was that about?" Scorpina asked. The answer came as a wave sparks rushed out of the open air.

The creature responsible for the sparks appeared with a hefty grunt.

Scorpina gasped and armed her blade, but the golden beast merely chuckled.

"Back for a rematch?" Goldar asked with a sneering expression. The Titan warrior drew both his personal blade and the Sword of Light. "Well too bad!" He squawked and stepped behind the two cloaked warriors. "Because Lord Zedd wants these guys to do it."

With that the two let their black cloaks fall from their faces.

The two men stared with dull expressions. Eyes blank and glassy, like the darkened windows of an abandoned house.

"Oh...oh my god…" Kimberly whispered as her gun began to shake in her trembling hands.

Kira froze as she managed to recognize the two men before her. Though she had never seen them in person she had caught glances of them while Dr.O sorted through photos of the original Power Rangers.

"Jason! Zack! I thought you were dead!" Kimberly exclaimed and ran towards them.

"Stop!" Scorpina called to the former Pink Ranger and grabbed her by the shirt. "You know that this is one of Lord Zedd's tricks."

"That's right my dear," Goldar said. "Lord Zedd thought it would be wasteful to let these corpses rot away, so he had them _repurposed._ "

In a flash of light, the two living corpses transformed into armored forms. Zack became a silver-colored warrior with thick metal armor and glowing red eyes. Jason, on the other hand, became a warrior that closely resembled a Ranger with a black helmet and a silver chest plate.

Kimberly stood alone, frozen with terror as the two undead warriors charged forward.

The creature that was formally Jason lunged forward. In his hand, he wielded a short sword pointed directly at Kimberly. Maria moved in fast, parrying the attack as a rush of sparks erupted between the blades.

Kimberly watched wide-eyed as the blades clashed mere inches away from her face.

The Blue Dino Ranger and the three Thunder Rangers all formed a circle around the silver warrior. His head moved with a sort of mechanical intelligence, evaluating the situation with cold red eyes.

Ethan's hand formed a tight fist. For the first time since arriving in this world, he felt hatred towards the Lord Zedd of that world. He was a monster that took whatever he wanted and perverted it into his own twisted image. Nobody was safe, not even in death.

It was time for someone to end it.

The silver warrior swung at the Blue Dino Ranger, but his fist was stopped when the Ranger's hand wrapped around it.

"I'm sorry he did this," The Blue Ranger mumbled. "I promise I'll try to make it right."

With a swift upward jab Ethan pushed his sword through the chest of the cybernetic corpse. It's body went limp as the metal gave way to cold ashy flesh.

Ethan fell to the ground, demorphing in a flash of blue light. Tears rolling down his face.

* * *

Billy stared down the empty hallway, at the metal door standing alone at its end. He knew what he needed to do, after all of this time alone he finally understood the purpose of it all. Zordon had been a true genius, and from within the memories implanted into Billy, he knew that the ancient wizard had almost every step mapped out. Building the Zords, recruiting the Power Rangers, everything Zordon did was a careful step, a subtle move in an elaborate dance.

Yet one thing that was never known to Billy was why the memories had been implanted into _him_. Sure, for awhile it had seemed that Zordon merely meant for the tradition to be carried on. Maybe in some vain attempt to keep such treasure out of evil's hands. But Billy knew better than that. Zordon was not a creature of sentiment. He was a living machine, a creature born of task and execution.

Billy was meant to do _something_ with them.

And now he finally understood.

Punching the right symbols was child's play for the genius, mostly because he had the foreign memories of the people who had installed the lock nearly 10,000 years ago.

There was a soft click and the metal door swung open, which was immediately followed by a charging figure.

The man plowed into Billy like a high school football star during homecoming. Unaware of the attack Billy was left breathless and shocked, staring up at the wild eyes man helplessly.

"Billy?" The man mirroring Lord Drakkon asked with a confused expression.

"If I had known that was how you greeted your savior I wouldn't have stood so close to the door," Billy said with a scowl.

Shock turned to recognition on the prisoner's face; Tommy's smile grew almost instantly as they embraced.

"Billy?"

"Don't look at me like that," he muttered. "I'm not the Billy of your world." With a soft push he moved Tommy away from him, "And no offense but it's hard to be in the hugging mood with your face looking at me."

"Yeah," Tommy said, looking a little embarrassed, "Sorry."

There was a noise from outside of the cell, the sound of approaching footsteps.

Tommy jumped up but Billy blocked his way.

"What are you doing?" He asked, "He have to get out of here."

"There's no time for that," Billy said.

"What are you talking about?"

He scowled remembering what had to be done.

"Maybe you'll thank me later," Billy muttered before taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, "But probably not."

As the sound of approaching soldiers grew closer Billy grabbed hold of Tommy heads and everything between them melted away.

* * *

The Red Dragon Ranger struggled against the undead warrior, his black armor a blur of motion as his blade swung like the tail of a struggling animal. Each time their blades clashed it was a relief to the Ranger, who knew that it was only a matter of time before her defenses were finally breached.

And then he just froze.

At first, she didn't think twice before slicing her blade across his chest. Sparks erupted but he remained immobile.

It was then that the Red Ranger began to feel a bit confused, but as her eyes locked onto the figure that stepped into the room she not only understand but was frozen herself.

In fear.

"Well isn't this a lovely party," The figure hissed in an almost playful tone. Its voice was like terror personified, it leaked into Maria's eats like sand and filled her head with static.

It was Lord Zedd himself.

He stood like a figure out an ancient myth. His red pulsing body was otherworldly, same as the metal skeleton that wrapped around his form. Maria had never seen him in person, and now that she had nothing would ever be the same.

A scream echoed through the room, and before anyone understood Ethan was charging right towards the warlord.

Two Yellow Sentries jumped in front of the raging teen, but his fists began to glow with blue scales as they slammed into the bulky helmets and they collapsed to the ground.

With a face painted in determination and anger, Ethan raised his fist to pound right into Lord Zedd.

And then the warlord pointed his Z-Staff and fired a red blast right into his chest.

Ethan flew back about as fast as he had run forward, electricity flying off his body.

He hit the ground and didn't get back up.

While everyone was distracted by the confrontation the black warrior sprang into action. He quickly kicked the Red Dragon Ranger backward and grabbed for Kimberly.

He pressed his blade into her throat while holding her from behind, and the former Pink Ranger offered no restraint.

"I think you'll find that this little rebellion of yours is over," Lord Zedd said as the room began to flood with Red and Black Sentries.

Maria demorphed and fell to her knees. She couldn't believe that she had tricked herself into thinking they could actually do it.

It was over.


	4. Chapter 4

Ethan fought against the restraints that forced his hands behind his back. At least when Lord Drakkon had captured him the guy had the decency to make it somewhat comfortable.

To be fair it could be worse, Ethan realized while staring at Kira, who actually had her mouth restrained with a makeshift gag constructed from a torn cloth.

Lord Zedd was no pushover, not only had he successfully captured them but he had gone out of his way to make any escape impossible.

"So what now?" Ethan asked.

"We wait," Scorpina said, "And hope it's quick and painless."

"Come on," Fred said, "We can't give up this easily. We're Power Rangers!"

"No we're not," Matthew said in a somber voice, "They took our Morphers."

"Who cares?" He asked. "Powers or not we're still Rangers!" Fred's eyes were blazing with youthful vigor, it was actually strong enough to stir emotions in Ethan's chest.

Ethan looked at Kimberly and felt his heart sink. Ever since she had seen the cyborg soldiers something had snapped inside of the former Pink Ranger. Her eyes locked on the ground, they were empty and lifeless.

Maybe things were helpless, maybe they were all on death, sitting like cows, awaiting a cold slab.

But that didn't mean he could give in to those dark feelings. The power has chosen them all for a reason. There was something inside each of them, some spark, no matter how minuscule. It connected them and gave each of them strength.

It meant that they'd keep fighting, no matter what.

* * *

Tommy Oliver fell backward, his head filled with a million swirling images.

'W-what the hell happened?' He looked over at the Billy from another world and tried to make sense of everything.

"We don't have time to talk," Billy said. "We have to get the hell out of here."

A black armor that Tommy recognized from the Phantom Ranger morphed around Billy and he fired his blaster at several oncoming Black Sentries. The grunts flew back as sparks erupted from their thick armor and the two escaped down the dark hallway.

Tommy moved through the bottom of the Moon Palace with a strange sense of familiarity. Sure, he had seen this place a couple of times during his original run as Power Ranger, especially towards the beginning, but this was somehow _completely_ different.

"It'll take some time getting used to," The Phantom Ranger muttered.

"What will?" Tommy asked.

"Having his memories," The Ranger replied.

"Who's?"

The Phantom Ranger turned to answer, but that then was suddenly thrown back by rapid blaster fire.

Two Yellow Sentries appeared on the scene, blocking off the exit as the Black Sentries followed behind the duo.

In layman's terms, they were trapped.

Tommy could feel fresh panic surface itself inside. Without his morpher, surrounded by guards, he didn't exactly know how he was getting out of this one.

A small black orb sailed through the air and landed between the two Tiger warriors. And promptly exploded, sending the two warriors flying.

A small laugh escaped the genius wrapped in the Phantom Ranger's armor.

"I should have known it would come to this,"

Tommy turned to the Ranger, blood ran through a tear in his armor.

The Phantom Ranger picked himself up.

"You don't have to do this," Tommy said, picking up the context from finality in the warrior's tone.

"Those Sentries are going to keep coming. The least I can do is hold them off long enough for you to reach the teleporter. Ethan is on Lord Zedd's island fortress. Go get him, keep that kid safe for me."

Despite his internal resistance, something inside of Tommy turned himself around. Somewhere in his heart, he knew this was the way it had to be.

The Phantom Ranger looked through the scope of his rifle as the Black Sentries approached.

"For the record," The Ranger said. "I'm _not_ a coward."

Tommy nodded and ran down the hall as the sound of gunfire erupted from behind.

* * *

It was sometime during the night, or at least that's what Ethan's sleep schedule told him when the door suddenly slammed open and jarred him out of a flimsy dream.

Goldar stepped into the room, his pungent, furry aroma drifted into the blue ranger's nose and threatened to gag him.

The titan warrior looked down at the teen and smiled, "Lord Zedd is ready for all of you."

Ethan and the other Rangers all shuffled to their feet while doing so Ethan couldn't help but keep his eyes glued to the broken dino gem that Golar wore across his neck.

What the hell had happened to this world?

"Hey you," Goldar called to Kimberly, "Get the hell up!"

The former pink ranger didn't respond, her eyes open but her gaze locked to the ground.

The golden creature growled and kicked her in the face with his boot. Her body fell like a rag doll and Scorpina moved to her aid but Goldar grabbed her by the neck.

"If you would have been this loyal to us you wouldn't be here," He said and threw her away.

Goldar pulled Kimberly up her hair and began to drag her out of the cell.

And everyone else followed.

They moved through empty hallways until they all reached a large room decorated with various totems and spoils out for display, including Power Sword hilt with the only remaining piece of the blade being a cracked mess.

In the middle of the room sat Lord Zedd's throne, and the creature was patiently awaiting them. His undead companion at his side.

And that was when Ethan realized that something was horribly wrong. The room was a clutter of activity, various Sentries and alien creature worked feverishly on equipment. Large thick wires ran everywhere and a large spotlight shined down directly over Lord Zedd himself.

Whatever was about to transpire wasn't a private event.

"Ladies and gentle fish of the planet Earth and beyond," Lord Zedd said as he rose from his throne. "Before us, I have the so-called ' _resistance'_. "

The camera pointed towards the battered group.

"Let this be an example to all of those who have lingering thoughts of rebellion. There is no escape my wrath. All who wrong me will be brought to justice."

Lord Zedd stepped over to Scorpina and ran his metallic finger across her jaw.

"Now," Lord Zedd in a devilish voice. "There is always room for redemption."

Something in Zedd's voice made Ethan want to faint.

"We have with us two of my most wanted criminals," Lord Zedd said, looking toward Kimberly and Scorpina, "For years they have been a thorn in my side, a cancerous blemish, but today they might become your freedom."

Lord Zedd let his words linger for a few solid moments before continuing.

"The five of you have made it far, and I'm impressed," Zedd said. "I could use warriors like you at my side."

Jason moved swiftly from behind the scenes, cutting each of the teen's restraints.

"Here is my proposal," Lord Zedd explained, "Their lives for your own. Each one of you that follows through will be rewarded with your ranger powers, I'll even upgrade them! But that's not all."

The spotlight moved to a previously darkened corner where several adults all stood in a cage.

Ethan might not have recognized them, but he could read from the silence of the Thunder Rangers that they did.

"You will be granted residency in my palace, along with your families, free from the terror of outside world."

"You've got to be kidding!" Fred called to Zedd, but even his voice wavered.

Lord Zedd cackled, "The choice is yours."

Of course, it was easy for Ethan to see through this ruse, but that was because his parents weren't in that cage.

He felt his stomach twist as he watched the conflicted looks on Thunder Ranger's faces. He feared the absolute worst in the silence of the throne room.

Maria took the first step, careful and calm.

"He's lying," Scorpina said, "He'll kill you and your family without a second thought. This is just his sick idea of amusement."

"I'm sorry," Maria said and punched Scorpina in the face. The warrior fell backward onto her butt and the Red Ranger kicked her in the gut.

She looked down at the warrior, her face void of all emotion and pulled her fist back again-


	5. Chapter 5

-And Ethan caught it.

"Stop it," He said in a soft voice.

"That's easy for you to say," She barked and swung towards his face but the Blue Ranger had dodged last second.

"Stop," He repeated, "This isn't who you are."

Her next punch hit its mark and Ethan fought the pain rushing ringing through his skull.

"You don't know _who_ I am," she said.

"I know you're Maria," Ethan said, "I know you really don't want to hurt anybody."

"I don't have a choice!" She screamed and threw Ethan away. She then jumped on top of Scorpina, punching her repeatedly.

Goldar watched from afar, a greasy sneer on his face as the blood coated Maria's fists.

Her two teammates sprang to life and jumped behind her pulling her off of the bloody mess of Scorpina.

"Scorpina saved us, Maria," Fred said, "We can't do this."

Maria fought against the two boys, flailing around wildly. "This is our only chance!" She raved, "Everything is gone! We don't even have anywhere we can run to!" She elbowed Matthew in the stomach and he buckled over, leaving only Fred to hold her off.

Ethan watched in disgust, the animalistic sneer on Maria's face as she squirmed.

This was the true magic of the dark lord. This was his game.

Ethan thought back to the promise he had made to himself and wondered. Could _anyone_ really stop this monster?

Then something hit him, a realization blossomed from his conversation with Maria at the subway station.

Well, he figured and stood himself back up, someone had to try.

* * *

Tommy moved through the empty halls, strange foggy memories guiding him. He wasn't that far from the teleporter, only a few more halls and that was it. As long as nothing got in the way it would be easy as-

"Hey- _pst_!"

In truth, Tommy didn't know why but his feet halted right outside of another cage.

"You seem to have caused quite a bit of chaos."

The voice came from a figure sitting alone in the darkened corner of the cage.

"Why not help a guy out while you're at it."

When the green colored being stepped into the light Tommy felt his spine freeze. The Black Ranger fell back against the opposite wall.

In his mind he saw the creature, laying waste to a burning city, a smear of blood across his bug-like visor.

"What's wrong?" The creature hissed, "You look a little spooked."

"You're a Psycho Ranger…" Tommy muttered.

"Yeah, yeah. I can give you an autograph _after_ you let me out of here."

Tommy was still frozen, "Why would I let you out?"

"Because I can help you," Psycho Green said. "I know you may _look_ like Lord Zedd's latest toy, but you aren't him. You're someone else entirely. And you need an inside man."

"Even if I did," Tommy said and turned around, "It wouldn't be you."

Suddenly a noise quickly filled the vacuum of silence, the clank of boots on metal.

Sentries were closing in once again, and by the sounds, they were coming from both directions.

"So, what do you say?" Psycho Green asked. "Buddies?"

* * *

Ethan moved fast, knowing that every single moment was critical. Lord Zedd must have noticed something was up when Ethan darted right past the Thunder Rangers, but he didn't react. Instead, he watched Maria as she broke from Fred and once again leaped onto Scorpina.

"If you're going to do it," Scorpina spat, "Don't be a wimp about it."

Maria punched her in response.

Ethan quickly picked up speed, dashing across the polished floor and towards the caged civilians.

The corpse of Jason must have become aware of his movements because at that point the black armored warrior armed his blade and stood between Ethan and them.

The blade swung down but met a wall of blue scales.

"You know, I don't do this enough," Ethan said as his fist glowed blue and he punched the warrior in the faceplate.

"Maria!" Ethan called desperately. "You know he's lying. That's all Zedd ever does!"

Maria paused for a moment, her knuckles red.

"You degenerate fool…" Lord Zedd muttered and drew his staff into the air. "I was wrong to do anything but wipe you off this planet. Allow me to correct that."

A bolt of red energy shot towards Ethan, but the Blue Ranger was prepared. The Ranger jumped down and the energy flew over his head.

Instead hitting the captive civilians- who suddenly crumbled.

Just like clay.

Everything froze and the air quickly filled with froth.

A horrid laugh quickly rushed through the air, and Lord Zedd rose from his throne. "Well aren't you all a bunch of hopeless fools!"

From the shadows, a mob of Z-Putties surrounded the group.

"If you won't join me then you shall all perish together."

Ethan accidentally kicked one of the grunts in the giant Z on its chest and the creature exploded into dust. "Well, that's convenient."

But even with that obvious weakness, their numbers were far too overwhelming to dismiss them.

Ethan regrouped with the Thunder Rangers, who seemed to be licking their mental wounds as the Putties poured in.

"Sorry for all of that," Fred muttered and untied Scorpina.

The golden armored woman punched her fist through a Z-Putty, her eyes, though bruised and swollen, still carried her familiar ferocity.

She didn't bother responding to Fred.

Everyone was involved in the struggle, fighting together with only their fists and wit.

Everyone except for Kimberly.

Ethan didn't know exactly what had snapped in the former Ranger, but there was no denying that she was broken, sitting with a blank expression on her face.

Despite the overwhelming odds Ethan fought back, not as a Power Ranger but as a survivor, a carrier of the human spirit. He knew this was all apart of Lord Zedd's game, he knew the tyrant could easily send the Ranger Sentries to mow the mow them down instead, he knew everything.

But he still wouldn't give in.

"Such resilience," Lord Zedd said, "I have no doubt that the Power chose each of you for a reason."

Ethan ignored the taunts, he fought his way over to Kira and ripped the gag from her mouth.

"Thanks," She said and unleashed a ptera scream that knocked a dozen Z-Putties to dust.

"Unfortunately," Lord Zedd said and unleashed a wave of red energy that obliterated the Z-Putties and knocked the resistance to their feet. "Heroes rise, and heroes fall. Always weighted down by the need for such frivolous concepts like justice and humility. There is only one true way to succeed, you must turn your darkest emotions into your weapon and lash out with no remorse." Lord Zedd continued towards the fallen heroes, "You must turn love to dust and feel nothing but desire."

Lord Zedd grabbed Maria by her neck and lifted her into the air. The young girl fought, even as she chocked for air.

"Otherwise you will be nothing but a memory…"

Maria clawed out towards the fleshy villain, swinging her arms wildly in an attempt to attack.

"It's really a shame," Lord Zedd said, increasing the pressure on her windpipe. "You had the potential to be even greater then that fool Drakkon. You have one quality he never had, elasticity. Unfortunately, that is also your greatest downfall."

Ethan could see Maria's face turning purple, her eyes bulging and leaking. Despite his burning muscles, and returning pain from Lord Zedd's original blast he charged towards her.

But Jason stepped between them. There was a large dent in the corpse's face where his fist had damaged hidden cybernetics under its skin.

This time it knew to catch his fist.

Even the added protection Ethan could feel his fingers breaking under the force of the cyborg's hand.

Ethan fought the urge to pass out, he fought the urge to give in and accept his fate. At that moment he knew that he'd either survive this fight or die on his feet.

There was nothing else in the world but revenge.

Ethan started to scream, his voice vibrating every twisted phantom that haunted this world. He screamed for every one destroyed, everyone perverted, everyone wronged by the horror known as Lord Zedd.

The cyborg stood emotionlessly, looked down at Ethan with a cold expression. It raised its other hand.

And then suddenly it's head exploded.

Ethan fell back, as sparks and blood burned against his face.

For a moment he thought it was his own will that had done so like something ripped straight from an anime.

But then he saw _him,_ standing there with a gritty look on face-

No, it wasn't him. It was…

"Dr.O!" Kira exclaimed.

Like something ripped straight from a dream stood in torn clothes, one of the Black Sentries guns firmly in his hand.

Next to him was a creature that looked like a cross between a Ranger and monster, green twisted armor covered its form, and a sniper rifle was in its hand.

Smoke rising from the barrel.

The gun fired again, this time right towards Lord Zedd, but the warlord quickly jumped out of the way.

Leaving Maria right in the bullet's path.

The gunshot echoed, and a scream followed.


	6. Chapter 6

Lord Zedd laughed as blood soaked into Maria's shirt.

Her hand rested on the blooming stain in the middle of her shirt. Ethan didn't know much about human anatomy, but the fact she was still alive had to be _somewhat_ good.

"Hello Thomas Oliver," Lord Zedd said. " _A_ Thomas Oliver. One from a different universe, a rather interesting development. I was hoping I'd have time to run tests on you, but it seems I have to settle for doing them on your corpse."

kept his weapon raised, putting Lord Zedd right in the crosshairs.

"In my world you still exist," Dr.O said softly, "You were purified of all evil, living a second life as a normal human. I never got the chance to get back at him for everything he did." His grip on his weapon tightened, "You'll have to do."

The green creature accompanying Dr.O fired another shot from its weapon, but Goldar quickly jumped in the way and deflected the shot with his sword.

A volley of bullets exploded from Dr.O's rifle and shot towards Lord Zedd, but the warlord now had enough time to erect a magical barrier with his staff. A wicked laugh escaped his metal grill. "Do you think I would be foolish enough to equip my soldiers with enough firepower to harm me?"

"I wouldn't worry about that," Dr.O spat, continuing to spew bullets out.

Beyond them the Sentries began to take an offensive stance, they mostly blacks with a few yellow, and a solo red leading the charge.

Matthew jumped over to Maria and his hands began to pulse with blue light. "She's fading fast," He said in a panicked voice. "But I think I can use a couple of tricks I picked up at the academy to keep her alive."

"Well then," Kira said, "We all can't just sit around and can we?"

Scorpina, Ethan, Kira, and Fred all stood together against the small army.

Once again Ethan didn't know if he was going to make it out of this. For a brief moment, he felt a deep pang of guilt, thinking of his mother having to deal with the fact that her son had suddenly disappeared…

He pushed that thought away. There wasn't time to speculate, there was only time for action.

Meanwhile, the green warrior danced around Goldar.

"Your skills are impressive," The wolf mawed creature spat, "It's a shame you're just a _rat_."

"I wouldn't be so cocky," it replied, "I didn't become a general in Dark Specter's army by just sulking around."

Ethan took a quick glance towards Lord Zedd and . Why was his teacher just spitting gunfire? He knew that Dr.O had so much more at his own person arsenal.

There was no time for that though because the first of the Black Sentries began to fire.

Kira unleashed a Petra scream that knocked several of the oncoming grunts to the ground while the other resistance warriors sprang into action.

Scorpina flanked a nearby Yellow Sentrie, punching it in the helmet and grabbing one of its twin pistols and firing into it stomach before blasting into another Black Sentrie.

With newfound vigor Fred kicked one of the Black Sentries in the stomach and grabbed its weapon, mimicking Dr.O and Scorpina. "I don't know why I didn't think of this before," He said, "The enemy has a _ton_ of stuff for us to use!"

Still, even though they had managed to make a small dent in the strike team more Sentries were flooding in. Probably all of them left in the base.

"You know one thing," said to his skinless foe. "Your downfall was predicted ten thousand years ago."

"Is that so?" Lord Zedd mused. "Pray tell."

"When you jumped for the Zeo Crystal and burned away all of your skin," Dr.O replied. "That was when you _knew_ that the Power only called to those on the side of good."

Lord Zedd growled.

"And yet you stubbornly clung to the idea that evil had something more to offer. Zordon would have forgiven you. He _wanted_ to forgive you. That's why his final act in my world was making sure you got that second chance. But the Zordon of this world is dead, and there's no one else to protect you." For a moment Dr.O looked past his foe and towards the Sentries and called out in a hearty voice. "FOR ELTAR!"

Ethan paused, confused on what that statement meant. In that time one of the Sentries tried to take advantage of the distraction and took aim.

And was silenced by the sharp end of the Red Sentrie's sword spear.

Following behind him was a Yellow and Black Sentrie, who turned their weapons towards the other grunts and opened fire.

"How do you know of my past," Lord Zedd growled, "Or of Eltar for the matter?"

"I know a lot, you skinless freak," Dr.O said with a grin, "I have all of Zordon's memories."

"That do-gooding fool!" Lord Zedd spat, "Even after his death he continues to be a pain in my back."

Unfortunately for galactic overlord, he didn't realize how accurate that statement was.

He didn't see the movement behind him.

* * *

Despite the pain, she held on. What had started as shock had evolved into something else, a seed planted in the ground. She waited patiently for the perfect moment.

Now the Rangers fought with all of their might, aided by three rouge Sentries that had seemingly turned at the flick of a switch.

She knew it was time.

Kimberly stood up, her body shaking. Watching had been the hardest thing she'd done in her entire life. But now that the opportunity was in front of her she might be able to forgive herself.

She broke into a dash, picked up Jason's sword in the process.

It was time to end everything. To finally bring peace to the ruined Earth.

Lord Zedd didn't know until it was too late. He was too distracted by the man with Drakkon's face. Too absorbed in the sport to notice her oncoming form.

Kimberly didn't make a sound, and if she did it was overwhelmed by the pounding in her ears.

* * *

The blade sunk deep, at least that's what Tommy assumed when he heard Lord Zedd cry out. Never in his life had he heard the Emperor of Evil display such emotion in front of Tommy Oliver

And it was satisfying as hell.

Lord Zedd dropped his staff and it quickly transformed into a yellow colored snake.

Tommy aimed for the reptile, but it quickly slithered away from sight.

Blood poured down the back of the Emperor, he hit Kimberly across the face, sending her flying backward and skidding across the ground.

"You Power Rangers have been nothing but pests from the very beginning!" He howled, "It's time to end all of you!"

"Alpha," Tommy said to a small communicator, "Are they ready?"

" _Yes, !_ " The voice said excitedly. " _Just finished the final tweaks_."

Seeing that his master was wounded Goldar swung the Sword of Light into Psycho Green and kicked his sparking form away, rushing towards Lord Zedd.

Scorpina interjected herself between him and Lord Zedd.

The beast howled and swung both of his swords, but Scorpina jumped back and fired her pistol into the creature's stomach. The bullets punched his armor and really only annoyed him.

"You traitor! I've been waiting a long time to rip you to pieces."

Kimberly smiled as a small object appeared in her hand.

Tommy had to admit if everything else went to hell, and if he were to die at that exact moment, it would have been worth it just to see that look on her face.

Kimberly wasn't the only one to receive a gift, a similar device appeared in Scorpina's hand as well.

"Looks like you pulled through after all," Kimberly said.

Tommy smiled back, "I certainly always try to."

"Silence!" Lord Zedd screamed, lightning escaped his fingers and punched a small display case holding a large sword. The glass shattered and the sword flew it Zedd's grip.

Despite having never seen the weapon before Tommy knew it was known as the Savage Sword.

Lord Zedd swung the blade and it began to glow with red energy.

From within Zordon's memories, Tommy knew that the sword would grow stronger with each swing.

"Any last words?" Lord Zedd asked.

"Yeah," Kimberly said, "Just two."

She flashed her device in the air, perfectly timing this motion with Scorpina.

"It's Morphin' Time!" They yelled in unison as a bright light enveloped them both.

Kimberly's new armor was definitely something to behold. It was pink, with a helmet similar to the other Thunder Rangers, with a sharp beak-like visor, but wrapped around her chest was a large black and gold shield.

One that was more than a little familiar to Tommy.

Scorpina's armor was similar, with a gold instead of pink, though it still had the black and gold shield.

Kimberly armed her sword, a pink blade with the head of the Firebird on at the bottom of the hilt.

"What a treat!" Goldar exclaimed as his body pulsed with black dino energy. "I get to kill you _and_ a Ranger at the same time!"

"Cheap talk for a dirty monkey," Scorpina said, her blade, a similar sword with a scorpion hilt, raised and ready.

Two swords swung downward, but Scorpina leaped out of its path, flanking the warrior with her new weapon.

Back with Lord Zedd the warlord was swirling with heavy wisps of red energy, they rolled off his form like steam. Tommy could feel the electricity in the air, so potent that the enemy managed to ignore the hilt sticking out of his back.

Kimberly stood her ground, her weapon close to her chest and ready to stab.

It was almost funny, watching the new Pink Ranger standing so heroically while he was utterly powerless. She was the hero of this world, and this was her battle.

He only wished that he'd be able to tell the Kimberly of his own world about it after everything was said and done.

The Savage Sword swung down and met the pink metal of Kimberly's blade. Lord Zedd's weapon pulsed with a lifeforce of its own, but Kimberly held on.

"You killed everyone I ever loved," Kimberly whispered.

"That wasn't me," Lord Zedd said darkly, "You can thank Drakkon for that."

"Drakkon is your pet," Kimberly replied.

"He carries my will, but he is a lord all of his own. He carries absolute destruction like a hammer. I merely unlocked his potential."

"I don't care how you twist things!" Kimberly screamed, pushed back hard enough for Lord Zedd to adjust his own force. "You destroyed my world, and I'm going to make you PAY!"

Kimberly's armor was suddenly engulfed in pink fire. It burned so brightly that it singed the stone under her feet.

With the force of the firebird spirit behind her, Kimberly shattered the Savage Sword in half. It's blade clanking against the ground with a heavy thud. Then, using the Momentum she turned on her heel and spun around, delivering another slash that tore into Lord Zedd.

The wicked mass of muscle and metal fell to the ground, blood pouring from his wound and onto the floor.

"Listen very carefully," He warned them, looking right into Tommy's eyes. "If not you, then Drakkon would have killed me instead. He was planning a betrayal from the very beginning." His metallic fingers raked against the stone. "Don't get comfortable _Rangers_ , he will prove to be your ultimate foe, and he will burn both of our universe's to ash…"

At that moment the Emperor of Evil exploded into black dust, leaving nothing of his former form.

All of the Sentries left looked at one another, confused and probably terrified. They all then retreated.

Goldar growled, attempting to turn invisible and escape with them.

But Kira aimed her stolen weapon and fired at the golden beast, knocking him out of the invisibility and tearing one of his wings clean off.

Black feathers fluttered in the air, and the beast fell to the ground.

"Where are our Morphers," Tommy asked the beast.

"Why would I tell you that?" Goldar replied.

Kira reprimed her energy weapon, "Because you don't want to die."

"Kill me," Goldar said, "I'd rather go to the Abyss of Evil than betray my Master."

"You already betrayed your Empress," The Gold Ranger said.

Goldar kicked himself up as fast as he could, grabbing his golden blade and swinging it right towards the nearest victim.

But Tommy moved faster, he slid his foot underneath the Sword of Light and pulled it into his hand.

Sure, he grabbed it by the blade, slicing painfully into his hand, but he was lucky enough that the move worked at all so he hardly even cared.

The two weapons clashed together, and Tommy finally got to do what he'd been wanting to do for a _long_ time.

The blades bounced back, and in the few seconds, it took Goldar to recover Tommy stabbed the blade forward.

It didn't punch through Goldar's flesh but instead went through his _spirit_.

And Tommy loved every second of it.

With a rush of Power, Tommy felt the dino energy return to him, fitting around his form like a pair of worn shoes.

The feeling of bliss hardly lasted though, because then the ground began to shake violently.

Despite what had to be unbelievable pain Goldar simply laughed.

"Just as Lord Zedd predicted in his final breaths, Drakkon beacons."

"We don't have much time," The Red rouge Sentrie said suddenly. "I can bring all of you to your Morphers."

Tommy perked up for a moment, he _knew_ that voice.

There wasn't time for that though, he realized as the tremors continued.

The three Sentries led the rest of the down the corridor. Matthew and Fred held onto Maria, carrying her pale and sweaty body with them.

"I didn't think he'd _actually_ do it…" The Red Sentrie muttered. "When he got the first Tower built I knew it could be trouble… but that would mean that Drakkon is _in_ another world."

"Maybe we switched places…" Tommy hypothesized.

"No, you totally did," Ethan said, cradling his broken hand. "And that dude is bad news."

"He has Conner…" Kira said, "And he killed Mesogog, taking over his fortress."

"We'll have time for explanations later," Tommy said, "Let's just try to get out of this alive."

They all stopped in a large white room, with each of the Morphers locked in an energy cage.

The Yellow Sentrie punched some numbers into the keypad and the bars receded.

"Be quick," She warned, "There are only a few more minutes left before everything goes to hell."

Tommy clamped his Dino Morpher on and watched as the others followed suit.

The ground shook even harder, and then tilted slightly to the right, throwing the Rangers around.

"Only thirty seconds before we hit the threshold," The Yellow Sentrie said, holding a small device in her hand.

"What the hell does that mean?" Ethan asked, "Because it doesn't sound good."

"MORPH!" Tommy cried, clicking his key into his Morpher and turning it.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

"It's Morphin' Time!"

The world was then shifted, dyed every color imaginable, all the while the ground below the Rangers shook so violently the stone floor began to crack and tear.

And then there was nothing.

* * *

Psycho Green sat against the wall, a large tear in his armor. He could feel his life force leaking away from him.

Ten thousand years of shit, and he was going to croak right before he got to escape.

"Impressive," A voice said from the end of the hall, "Didn't think you had it in you to take down that idiot."

"He didn't do it," Goldar croaked.

"I'll still be happy to take credit for it," Psycho Green said.

The man stepped into view, and Psycho Green laughed.

"I'll give you both a choice. You can either join me or you can die."

"Some choice that is," Goldar barked.

"Your master is dead," the man said, and smiled, "I'm the new Emperor."

"You have a point," Psycho Green said. "And maybe I can teach you a thing or two about your counterpart."

"I'm not worried about him," The man said simply. "When I find him I'll crush him just as I did every other Ranger before him."

"Watch your mouth," Psycho Green warned, "You sound just like your predecessor."

"Oh don't worry," He replied, "I have more power then Zedd could ever imagine."

"Good," Psycho Green said, "Because I don't play around."

 **A/N: With that, we finally conclude The Rescue. In hindsight, this is a story that could use some trimming. But we'll worry about that later. Join me next time, when we see the Zeo Rangers venture to M** **irinoi to find Kat.**


End file.
